Only A Day
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. Viktor/OC
1. Prolouge Part One

Title: Only A Day

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating: K+ - T

Characters: Viktor/OC

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Viktor Krum or anything to do with that world. I also do not own any of the Edgar Allen Poe poetry seen here, but some poetry will be original.

Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. She only knows him as Viktor.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Viktor,<em>

_It's been a while since we've written. I know it's just as much my fault, and I was wondering how you were doing. How is your family? Has your schoolwork kept you from seeing them recently? I hope you're doing well. I understand if you are busy, or no longer wish to speak to me for some reason. Things have been hectic here with the preparations for the coming auditions. This year we are to do a Muggle opera titled The Phantom of the Opera. It is a story told by a young woman in love with two men, a pronounced member of society and a man who hides himself in the bowels of the opera house to hide his appearance. I've seen the Muggle production many times and hope our rendition will be as splendid._

_Wishing You Are Well,_

_Charlotte Adele Wright_

Charlotte Adele Wright signed the short letter with her signature flourish and folded the parchment to fit in an envelope half the size of the palm of her hand. She sealed the envelope with a charm and held it out to her large brown barn owl. The owl, Deek, took the letter and dove out the window, as if anxious to fly.

Charlotte watched her owl disappear into the twilight and disappoint washed over her; she never should have let her correspondence fall off with Viktor. Sometimes he was the only one to really understand what she was trying to say. The two had exchanged hundreds of letters, some no more than a few sentences long, over the last five years. Viktor knew things about Charlotte that no one else did and in turn Charlotte knew things about him as well.

Over the past few weeks, there had been silence between them. Charlotte couldn't begin to tell anyone why, but Viktor's letters kept coming further and further apart, until they stopped coming at all. The teen only hoped that this letter would break the dam holding them back.

* * *

><p><em>Charlotte,<em>

_In no way do I wish to stop writing with you. Sometimes you are the only thing that keeps me sane at times. Things at school are horrible. I believe our headmaster is going insane, but with no proof we have no choice but to follow along. My family is very well, thank you, but as feared I have not been able to see them in a time. In light of things going on, I am not doing very well. You will do very well in the auditions, no doubt. I wish you the best of luck. The opera you have mentioned sounds like something you will enjoy. If you find the nerves too much, step back and think of why you continue to perform despite your fear._

_Viktor_

_P.S. I would very much like to have another piece you have written, if you do not mind? Something for me to think on in the upcoming days._

Viktor Krum, though that wasn't how his Charlotte knew him, rolled the letter he had just finished and slid the parchment into a dragon hide case, as to protect it from the weather. The Bulgarian tied the case to the slim leg of his hawk and set the creature on his window sill to take flight, hoping for a quick and lengthy reply.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was surprised out of her concentration by the loud pecking at her window. She rushed from her desk to the glass and smiled when she recognized Viktor's hawk, Orion. She let the hunter in and carried him to the owl roost by her desk, currently unoccupied as Deek was out hunting. She cooed when Orion nibbled on her finger and retrieved the letter case from his leg. Momentarily her throat tightened with the realization that, if her fears came true, this would be her last letter from Viktor. Without giving it further thought, Charlotte ripped the container open and consumed the lengthy letter. Her heart eased, the more words she read, and, by the time she had finished the letter, Charlotte was crying tears of relief. She quickly began her reply.<p>

_Viktor,_

_You have no idea how relieved I am to know that you will continue to write with me. If anything, you are the one true friend I have. All the girls I know, and even the boys, see each other as nothing but competition. I'm tired of such a cut throat world. I hope your troubles ease, though somehow I suspect that will not be the case. On top of the approaching auditions, my school, Hogwarts, has something in the works to surprise us. And still, tension continues to rise in London concerning the Ministry and the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Threats have been issued, though so far they seem to be idle. Despite not being too interested in the sport, I would like to attend. You've mentioned Quidditch many times; would you mind explaining it to me a bit? Also if I enclose a new piece I have written, then I expect one back._

_Charlotte Adele Wright_

_Alone_

_From childhood's hour I have not been_  
><em>As others were- I have not seen<em>  
><em>As others saw- I could not bring<em>  
><em>My passions from a common spring.<em>  
><em>From the same source I have not taken<em>  
><em>My sorrow; I could not awaken<em>  
><em>My heart to joy at the same tone;<em>  
><em>And all I loved- I loved alone.<em>  
><em>Then - in my childhood - in the dawn<em>  
><em>Of a most stormy life - was drawn<em>  
><em>From every depth of good and ill<em>  
><em>The mystery which binds me still:<em>  
><em>From the torrent, or the fountain,<em>  
><em>From the red cliff of the mountain,<em>  
><em>From the sun that round me rolled<em>  
><em>In its autumn tint of gold -<em>  
><em>From the lightning in the sky<em>  
><em>As it passed me flying by -<em>  
><em>From the thunder and the storm,<em>  
><em>And the cloud that took the form<em>  
><em>(When the rest of Heaven was blue)<em>  
><em>Of a demon in my view.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Charlotte,<em>

_You are curious about Quidditch? This is a very big change. Mostly I cannot get you to speak about anything but the arts. It is a refreshing change, to be sure, to be able to talk of such things with you. No one here, around me, would understand. Really the only way I can answer all your questions at once is to recommend a book. Quidditch Through the Ages is a very informative book for a beginner. It explains not only the history of the game but also the rules and the current on goings of it. If you have any more questions I would be happy to answer them. It is lonely here. When I am not at school, I have practice, only I am younger than the rest. I think by at least seven years. It is a bit difficult, still being in school and then grouped in with an older crowd. Concerning the piece you sent me, you are not alone in the feeling that you were an outsider. I attend a school where most everyone is wealthy, but that is not my background. It was often that my own mind was elsewhere. As for your request for something in return, I think I will have to settle for a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup. I have been so busy, so tired these days, that I have not been able to but a single thought to parchment. I hope this will satisfy you, for now, and I hope to see you at the Cup. Do not worry about finding me, I will find you. I hope you take me at my offer and enjoy the match._

_Viktor_

Charlotte found the World Cup ticket stuffed into the letter case, along with a listing of portkeys all around England that would take her to the pitch. She couldn't wait. Of course, finally meeting Viktor after five years of exchanging letters would be a bonus.

* * *

><p><em>Viktor,<em>

_It would be my pleasure to attend the Quidditch World Cup with you! It will be wonderful to see a professional game and have your opinions on the match as well. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Charlotte_

Viktor had not been so happy in a long time.

* * *

><p>Viktor's mother knew about the young woman her son exchanged letters with. How could she not? At times her son would seem to have the weight of the world pressing down on his shoulders and then, after only receiving a letter, his spirit would be uplifted, only for it to slowly be weighed down again and the process start all over. After this had happened the first few times, the mother, a fierce woman alone, sat Viktor down and wheedled an explanation out of him. But this time, this time it seemed that the letter from the young woman brought only sour news.<p>

* * *

><p>From the time that the letter arrived in his hands, Viktor knew that this piece off correspondence wouldn't bring the best of news. Water droplets that could be mistaken for nothing other than tear stains were prominent on the dark parchment. The Seeker felt his heart sink as he tore the envelope open and devoured the words written in a shaky hand.<p>

_Dear Viktor,_

_I regret to inform you that I will not be able to attend the Quidditch World Cup with you, as much as I wish to. My grandfather has passed away, and, as you know he was my only living relative and I am still a few months shy of being of age, I will have to remain a ward of the Ministry of Magic until I can inherit his accounts. I have a family friend working out the details for me, as the Ministry has pressed that I can make no decisions at all. My friend has agreed to help me set up a payment for our house, so I will at least keep that. Other than the basic necessities, such as school books and owl food, I will be unable to access any funds at all. I hope you will forgive my absence._

_Charlotte Adele Wright_

* * *

><p><em>Charlotte,<em>

_Do not trouble yourself with my being. Deal with what you must. Though the Cup will not be as enjoyable without your presence, there is no need to forgive any absence. You are needed in London, to watch over your grandfather. I stress that anything you need will be given if you only ask, and please do not hesitate from doing so. I am happy to give anything I can. Though I did not know your grandfather, if he had any hand in raising yourself, then he was truly a remarkable man. You once said it was he who turned your passions to the arts, so in the only advice I can give truly, turn your passions back to him and remember him for the great man he was. My mother, Lillya, has mourned a friend herself and I find myself following her own advice. Please know that my heart lies with you until you know longer need it. And even if you don't._

_Viktor_

_Fairy Land_

_Sit down beside me, Isabel,_

_Here, dearest, where the moonbeam fell_

_Just now so fairy-like and well._

_Now thou art dress'd for paradise!_

_I am star-stricken with thine eyes!_

_My soul is lolling on thy sighs!_

_Thy hair is lifted by the moon_

_Like flowers by the low breath of June!_

_Sit down, sit down — how came we here?_

_Or is it all but a dream, my dear?_


	2. Prolouge Part Two

Title: Only A Day: Chapter Two

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating: K+ - T

Characters: Viktor/OC

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Viktor Krum or anything to do with that world. I also do not own any of the Edgar Allen Poe poetry seen here, but some poetry will be original.

Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. She only knows him as Viktor.

* * *

><p><em>August 12th<em>

_Viktor,_

_I'm still sorry that we could not meet at the Quidditch World Cup. It would have been interesting to meet you in such a setting. Everything has been squared away with my grandfather's business, and I thank you greatly for the support you showed me in my time of need. I'll be continuing at Hogwarts in September so my letters might be slow coming through those weeks, but please don't think it is because I do not wish to respond._

_When the time does come that we meet, and I've though a bit about this, I decided to for warn you that I am not as eloquent in person as I am in my letters. I think this is mostly because I would be laughed at for speaking in such a way, and if I try for anything at school it is to be as invisible as possible. Sometimes I imagine that the person I am to you is someone altogether different from how the other students see me. I only hope that once we really do meet face to face, you will not be disappointed._

_Charlotte Adele Wright_

* * *

><p><em>August 15th<em>

_Charlotte Adele,_

_You could never be any less than beautiful to me. Whether your mind is hidden within a shell or not, it is of no consequence. When we first began to write to each other, it was by accident, remember? You did not know who I was and I did not know who you were. But that changed. I have every letter you have ever written to me, and even as I look back I see nothing but the thoughts and wishes and works of a mind deeper than the ones that surround me._

_Your expression of worry towards our future meeting have made my own surface. I do not know how you have pictures me, if you have done so at all, and I do not know what you expect, but I fear I will not live up to those expectations. When we do meet, I suspect you may like to do so for the first time in private, and I would agree. If I do disappoint you, I would not like to do so in the presence of others._

_Viktor_

_Imitation_

_A dark unfathomed tide_  
><em>Of interminable pride -<em>  
><em>A mystery, and a dream,<em>  
><em>Should my early life seem;<em>  
><em>I say that dream was fraught<em>  
><em>With a wild and waking thought<em>  
><em>Of beings that have been,<em>  
><em>Which my spirit hath not seen,<em>  
><em>Had I let them pass me by,<em>  
><em>With a dreaming eye!<em>  
><em>Let none of earth inherit<em>  
><em>That vision of my spirit;<em>  
><em>Those thoughts I would control,<em>  
><em>As a spell upon his soul:<em>  
><em>For that bright hope at last<em>  
><em>And that light time have past,<em>  
><em>And my worldly rest hath gone<em>  
><em>With a sigh as it passed on:<em>  
><em>I care not though it perish<em>  
><em>With a thought I then did cherish.<em>

* * *

><p><em>August 23rd<em>

_Viktor,_

_I do remember the first time we wrote. I sent a letter with Deek, just a letter. I had written about all the wonderful and horrible things going on, just to write them down, and for some reason my stupid owl that I'm so fond of crossed Europe to bring it to you. You were so embarrassed. You sent me a reply, apologizing for reading what you thought was a secret, private letter. And I didn't know what to think. I had never read a so politely phrased letter. So I wrote you back, and that pattern continued. You know me and I know you._

_I agree that meeting in private might be the best thing, for us both. When do you want to meet?_

_You don't have cause for worry unless you've been lying to me all these years. And when I say that, please don't think of it as a threat. Put yourself in my place: what would you do if I had forged everything I had ever said, or thought, or written ?_

_Charlotte Adele Wright_

_First Meeting_

_The first time we spoke_  
><em>He looked right into my eyes<em>  
><em>Never dropped his gaze<em>  
><em>Much to my surprise.<em>

_His interest seemed real_  
><em>And the time we spent was great<em>  
><em>Being alone with him<em>  
><em>Left me in a euphoric state.<em>

_His smile was so sexy_  
><em>His laughter so free<em>  
><em>His touch was like magic<em>  
><em>But his eyes were what enchanted me.<em>

_Like windows to his soul_  
><em>Such a beautiful brown<em>  
><em>Looking in those eyes<em>  
><em>A girl could drown.<em>

_If nothing else_  
><em>I've got a new friend<em>  
><em>But I hope that night<em>  
><em>Was a beginning not an end.<em>

_(First Meeting by harleygirl519 at TheStarliteCafe .com )_

* * *

><p><em>August 29th<em>

_Charlotte,_

_My headmaster at Durmstrang has owled all of the eighth year students to inform us that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year and that Durmstrang has been invited. It seems we will be able to meet without much effort. We will arrive on October 31st, and it seems that your school will be holding a Halloween Ball the night we arrive. I know we agreed to meet in private, but what if we remained in costume?_

_Would you meet me at the Ball?_

_Viktor_


	3. Chapter One

Title: Only A Day

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating: K+ - T

Characters: Viktor/OC

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Viktor Krum or anything to do with that world. I also do not own any of the Edgar Allen Poe poetry seen here, but some poetry will be original.

Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. She only knows him as Viktor.

* * *

><p><em>September 1st<em>

_Viktor,_

_I don't know how the Durmstrang students arrive at your school, but the Hogwarts students arrive by train, so please excuse the less than neat handwriting. I don't enjoy train rides at all, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep this letter short. Thank you for warning me about the Tournament. I didn't have time to look for a costume, but I suppose a decent selection will be available in the little village nearby._

_I would love to meet you at the Halloween Ball._

_Charlotte Adele Wright_

Charlotte flinched as the train rocked more violently. She set her quill down and leaned back in her seat, observing her best friend across from her. Adabelle, a tall, leggy, brunette goddess with hazel eyes, was in Gryffindor while Charlotte herself was in Ravenclaw. Unlike other Ravenclaws, Charlotte didn't care so much about her grades as actually learning something.

"That letter for Secret-Lover-Man?" Adabelle asked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she folded the parchment and sealed it with a charm.

"Honestly, Charlie," Adabelle said, "you write Secret-Lover-Man more than everyone else put together."

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that. His name is Viktor."

"I'm sure it is," she muttered. "So how's your audition piece coming for the Opera?"

"Okay, I guess," Charlotte said, running the feather end of her quill over her knuckles.

"Just okay?

"Yeah. Just okay."

"What part are you auditioning for?" Adabelle sighed.

"Christine. She's the lead."

There was a short pause, which, looking back, Charlotte should have identified as the calm before the storm, before Adabelle lunged across the cabin and tackled Charlotte further into her seat.

"I am so proud of you! Finally trying for an actual role!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Charlotte insisted.

"It is, though. You've never gone after a real part, never mind a _lead_ part. When are auditions?"

"In the beginning of December. I don't know how I'm going to juggle all of this."

"All of what? What else is going on?" Adabelle asked, sitting up to face Charlotte.

"You can't tell anyone. Because I'm pretty sure he wasn't supposed to tell me, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Adabelle promised.

"Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year," Charlotte said, bracing for the reaction to come.

Surprisingly, Adabelle separated herself from Charlotte and leaned back, a look of concentration passing over her face.

"What?" Charlotte asked. "What is it?"

"There hasn't been a Tri-Wizard Tournament in over a century," Adabelle said thoughtfully. "Why resurrect a dead tradition?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Charlotte shrugged. "C'mon, Belle. We've got to change."

Adabelle nodded. Charlotte rose to pull down her trunk as Adabelle pulled down the blind on the windows. Changing in front of each other was no problem since they had been doing it since their first year six years ago. After changing into her button down, black pants, and tie, Charlotte made sure her Muggle clothes were neatly folded and latched her trunk closed again. Placing it back in the rack, she heard Adabelle ask,

"Can I braid those luscious locks of yours?"

"Sure," Charlotte said, pulling her wild red curls out of their confines.

Adabelle took a seat on the cabin bench and Charlotte sat in front of her. Adabelle ran her fingers through Charlotte's hair for a few minutes before actually beginning the braid.

"So how was your summer?" Charlotte asked.

"Boring. And long. Long and boring. You?"

"Viktor invited me to the Quidditch World Cup."

Adabelle's fingers paused in her hair.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He sent me the ticket and everything. A list of portkeys in England, too."

"Well? What did you tell him?" the brunette asked, fingers resuming.

"I told him I'd love to go, but then," Charlotte paused.

"But then your grandfather died," Adabelle muttered. "How did he take that news?"

"He told me not to worry; that the Cup wouldn't be as enjoyable without me, but that he understood that I had things I needed to do. And he offered to help in anyway, if only I'd ask."

"Sounds like a real gentleman, that one does. Charlotte," she paused. "Don't go and fall in love with this boy until you meet him, okay? I don't want you to get your heart broken."

"I'll try, Belle. But so far I don't think I can make any promises."

"Just so long as you try."

* * *

><p>The trek to the castle was not, by any means, as enjoyable as it should have been. First, Charlotte got separated from Adabelle, forcing her to ride in a carriage with a bunch of obnoxious second years. Then she ran nearly head first into Professor Snape, earning her a detention half an hour off the train for not paying attention. After that the red head discovered that no one could find her owl, Deek, as he should have been back by now, and after being forced into the Great Hall without him being found, Charlotte was forced to sit next to the snotty Zacharias Smith. The only relief in the frustrating lapse in time was that she was sitting across the aisle from Adabelle; the two could turn around and talk until Dumbledore was ready to begin his speech.<p>

When the puddings had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you the list of objects forbidden in the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Banishing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and seven items, I believe, and can be views in Mr. Filches office should anybody like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Charlotte heard someone from the Gryffindor table shout, "_What?_"

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts – "

But at that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. The stranger reached Dumbledore. He reached out a hand that was badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, mumbling words no one could hear. He seemed to be making an inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the teachers or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hand together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were transfixed on Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the remaining months, an even that has not been held in over a is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said one of the Weasley twins loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "Where was I? ah, yes, the Tri-Wizard Tournament… well some of you will not know what this tournament involves so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took in in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlist contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Tri-Wizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Charlotte turned and looked at curiously at Adabelle, silently wondering if the brunette would enter. The Gryffindor looked back and grinned, hiding her true intentions.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Tri-Wizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued (again), "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only student who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forth their names for consideration. This – " Dumbledore had to raise his voice, as the entire Hall it seems began to voice their disagreement with the decision out loud, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students under seventh and sixth year will be able to cope with them.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that all of you will extent every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is for you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Charlotte was so tired and frustrated with the day, the only effort she gave was to not be trampled by the over anxious first years. By the time she found her way up to her dorm, her missing owl was waiting for her with a letter.

"You're getting faster at this crossing Europe thing," she said, taking the parchment. "Then again we are closer than England now."

_September 1st_

_Charlotte,_

_As uncomfortable as your train ride sounds, I cannot help but be grateful that Durmstrang students may arrive at the grounds in any way we wish, normally by Floo. In regards to your dislike of trains, I cannot say that I understand. They have never bothered me._

_My mother, Lillya, over read my last letter and tells me that I must be more of a gentleman and ask you in person to the Halloween Ball. I do not know what to say to this. I thought I was nice enough. I imagine you think I am awful for asking you in a letter, but I do not know any other way. Escorting young women to costume balls has never been a frequent event in my life._

_I hope to meet you soon._

_Viktor_


	4. Chapter Two

Title: Only A Day

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating: K+ - T

Characters: Viktor/OC

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Viktor Krum or anything to do with that world. I also do not own any of the Edgar Allen Poe poetry seen here, but some poetry will be original.

Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. She only knows him as Viktor.

* * *

><p>September 5th<p>

Viktor,

I hope you arrive by train when your school travels to Hogwarts, just so you know what it's like. Then you can be grateful for Floo and apparition. Until then, you have no need to be.

While your mother may be right in the rules of etiquette concerning this kind of thing, don't worry about it. I've already agreed. But don't always disregard what your mother says; they are usually right.

My best friend, Adabelle, has been asking after you again. I think she would like to meet you as well. If you meet her eventually and find her like I do: loud, brash, and blunt, I understand if you do not wish to see her again. Sometimes I feel the same, but I'll ask you not to repeat that.

I don't know what it's like at Durmstrang, but if your school is anything like mine, we may be in for an interesting year. Our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has announced your arrival, along with Beauxbatons, and I don't believe I've seen the other students so excited. Some are appalled at the death toll that hangs over the Tournament and others only think it adds to the competition.

I know you may think this is none of my business, but I wanted to know if you planned on entering the Tri-Wizard Tournament?

Charlotte Adele Wright

* * *

><p>When the red head set her quill down, she nearly shot out of her seat when Adabelle spoke in her ear,<p>

"You think I'm loud, brash and blunt?"

"Bloody hell, Adabelle! Are you trying to get me to an early grave?"

"Corse not, sweetheart. So how is our Secret-Lover-Man? You haven't spoken of him since we got here."

"So? I've been busy."

"Busy," Adabelle toned, "or avoiding me for some reason."

Charlotte rolled her eyes and began to collect her books so she could vacate the library. Adabelle watched her suspiciously.

"What?" Charlotte asked desperately, feeling the brunette's eyes bore into her.

"What aren't you telling me?" Adabelle asked.

Charlotte sighed and her shoulders dropped.

"There's going to be a Halloween Ball," she said, "on the night the Champions are chosen for the Tournament."

Adabelle's eyes lit up and a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat crossed her face; Charlotte's shoulders dropped further.

"I love you!" Adabelle shouted, nearly tackling the Ravenclaw and wrapping her in a tight hug.

"This is a library!" Mrs. Pince hissed, appearing from behind a bookshelf. "You will treat it as such or you will leave!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Pince. We were just going anyway. It won't happen again," Charlotte apologized quietly.

The librarian narrowed her eyes, wished the girls the night, and retreated back to her desk. Adabelle helped Charlotte with her books after the old woman left and the two teens quickly escaped into the hallway. It was late enough that the stone corridors were silent, but not so late that the girls would miss curfew.

They walked the halls at a leisurely pace, Adabelle going on and on about the possibilities for the Ball. Charlotte listened to her for quite some time. As Adabelle switched from subject to subject faster than Charlotte could Blink, the red head began to daydream about it herself. The dresses, all elegantly flowing and made of the richest fabrics _and colors, the masks, all different shapes and sizes and colors and designs that each told a different story._

_The lights are dim and the music is haunting and people are dressed fabulously and dancing. Charlotte is standing in the center of the dance floor, a glittering golden dress flowing over her form. A plain gold mask adorns her face, only allowing her bright blue eyes to show though. Charlotte can hear the bells chime midnight and feel a presence behind her. She turns and there is a tall man standing there, as if waiting for her. He's only a head and a half taller than she is with deep brown eyes behind a gold, red and black mask. His dark hair falls into his eyes and he reaches up a large hand to brush it away. He offers Charlotte the same hand, as if to ask her to dance and she reaches out her own hand –_

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" Adabelle called, snapping her fingers in front of the red head's face.

"What?" Charlotte asked, snapping from her trance.

"Are you alright, Charlie? You've been out of it for the last few minutes with this look of absolute rapture on your face."

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I think I was daydreaming about the Opera."

"Alright," Adabelle said, taking Charlotte by the arm. "You're going to bed. You've got too much on your mind, what with auditions and the Ball and finally meeting Secret-Lover-Man."

Charlotte blushed and rolled her eyes, agreeing to go to bed.

* * *

><p>Tuesday, September 6th<p>

"Wakey, wakey, sunshine! A voice chirped in Charlotte's ear. "Time to get up. You're going to be late for your first Potions class of the year!"

"I hate you!" Charlotte yelled at Adabelle, throwing back her comforter.

"You won't for long," Adabelle said in a sing-song voice.

"How did you even get in here? You're not even in this House!"

"I bribed a fourth year," the Gryffindor explained. "Now get up."

Charlotte sighed and sat up.

"You gonna dress me again?" she asked sleepily.

"Ooh! Can i?" Adabelle asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Charlotte slid out of her bed and began to gather her things for a shower.

Once the redhead had soaped, lathered, shaved and rinsed, she climbed out of the seventh year showers and into the soft confines of her favorite bath towel. Making her way back to her dorm, Charlotte could hear Muggle pop music pounding from behind one of the fourth year dormitory doors. She rapped on the door, though she doubted anyone could hear her, and pushed the door open. Two fourth year girls were dancing around their room in their underwear and socks, singing into their hairbrushes. Charlotte watched for a few more moments in amusement before reaching over and turning down the volume dial on the radio. Bothe girls turned towards the door, one dropping her hairbrush in embarrassment. The other girl just grinned and waved.

"While your dancing is beautiful," Charlotte said, "it is six-thirty in the morning. Be quiet. Or at least learn how to cast a silencing charm over your dorm."

"Sure," the second girl agreed.

Charlotte closed the door and took the steps necessary to reach her own dorm. Once inside with the door closed, Charlotte slipped into the underwear Adabelle had pulled from her trunk.

"Where's the rest of my uniform?" the girl asked the brunette, who was fixing non-existent problems in the mirror.

"On your bed. You know what auditioning means, right?"

"Yeah," Charlotte sighed. "It means I have to get reacquainted with my corset."

"Exactly," Adabelle agreed. "So. Pants and shoes and then I'll help you get strapped in."

"Thanks," Charlotte sighed.

Once her black skinny jeans had been pulled over her hips and buttoned, and her flats had been slipped on, Charlotte turned her back to Adabelle and slipped off her bra. She put her hands in the air and Adabelle slipped the already partially laced corset over Charlotte's head. The redhead held the heart-shaped bust in place while the brunette laced it closed. Adabelle ties the knot and asked,

"How does that feel?"

"It's good. Difficult to breath, but not impossible.

"Well on the up side," Adabelle said, "your boobs look great."

"Thanks," Charlotte said.

After getting into her button up and tie, with only a little help, the two headed down to breakfast. At such a busy time of the day, teachers did not really care to keep the teachers sorted, so Charlotte and Adabelle were free to sit together. They made small talk as they munched on toast and other small pasties. Charlotte began her first Transfiguration essay of the year as Adabelle chattered quietly on about the Halloween Ball.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's Schedual:<p>

**Monday**

Double Transfiguration 8:00 – 10:00

Herbology 10:00 – 11:00

Lunch 11:00 – 12:30

Free Period 12:30 – 2:00

DADA 2:00 – 3:00

**Tuesday**

Double Potions 8:00 – 10:00

History of Magic 10:00 – 11:00

Lunch 11:00 – 12:30

Free Period 12:30 – 2:00

Ancient Runes 2:00 – 3:00

**Wednesday**

Double Herbology 8:00 – 10:00

Transfiguration 10:00 – 11:00

Lunch 11:00 – 12:30

Free Period 12:30 – 1:00

Double Potions 1:00 – 3:00

**Thursday**

History of Magic 8:00 – 9:00

Double DADA 9:00 – 11:00

Lunch 11:00 – 12:30

Free Period 12:30 – 2:00

Ancient Runes 2:00 – 3:00

**Friday**

Double Potions 8:00 – 10:00

Ancient Runes 10:00 – 11:00

Lunch 11:00 – 12:30

Free Period 12:30 – 3:00


	5. Chapter Three

Title: Only A Day

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating: T – M

Characters: Viktor/OC

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Viktor Krum or anything to do with that world. I also do not own any of the Edgar Allen Poe poetry seen here, but some poetry will be original.

Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. She only knows him as Viktor.

Author's Note: So sorry this part is so sort. I just haven't had the time to really go at it with the end of school and all. But now school is over and I have all the time in the world to get on with this. If you are reading this and are also a fan of my story 'Victorious Queen", I appologise. I have no inspiration towards that piece at all right now, but I hate to leave anything unfinished so I will be leaving it up. It will be on hiatus for the time being, but please feel no hesitation at messaging me or leaving a review. Who knows. Maybe the right word will set me on the right track again. Don't forget to leave me some love!

* * *

><p><em>September 8th<em>

_Charlotte,_

_We are arriving by ship._

_Do not worry about your friend. There are many of the students just like that. Arowl, one of the third year students, one can hear his through the walls at night. Your Adabell might get on with him._

_As far as entering the Tournament, I have been selected for the short list. What I don't this anyone realizes is that, as being on the short list, we are required to enter. If we refuse to enter then we will not be allowed to attend. But, even if this had not been the case, I believe I would have entered anyway. Besides the danger of the tasks, I have a bit of a competitive streak._

_Viktor_

* * *

><p>Charlotte refolded the letter and put it in her desk drawer. The lamplight filling the room flickered and the Ravenclaw turned to find Viktor's hawk, Orion, trying to eat the flaming candle wick.<p>

"Silly bird," Charlotte scolded, picking him up and holding him to her chest.

The messenger hawk cooed and nipped at the fabric of her tie. The redhead set him down next to a sleeping Deek and went back to her desk. Several books lay open on the surface, but the one Charlotte had been using mostly was her Advanced Potions book. Four inches of parchment lay between the pages and Charlotte figured she would need another five or six to bring her essay to Outstanding standards. She snorted; it figured Snape would set an essay on the first week of school. Charlotte retied the strings on her sweatpants, as they kept falling down, and took a seat at her ink stained desk. She dipped her quill in her ink pot and the familiar skritching sound of a quill tip meeting parchment filled the silence again. She worked diligently for another hour, by candle's mark anyway, which meant it was nearly two hours after midnight when Charlotte finally fell into bed, ivory corset still cinched tight.

Charlotte woke the next morning from an owl nibbling on her ear. She pushed Deek away gently, thanking him for waking her up. She placed the owl back on his stand and reached around to pull the ties on the back of her corset. Letting the garment fall and taking a deep, unrestrained breath woke the Ravenclaw more than a shower could. She threw on a tee shirt and grabbed a towel and other shower things before heading off to the seventh year girls' bathroom.

Charlotte showered quickly, stretching her body from being confined within her corset. Once done the redhead wrapped herself in her towel and rushed back to her dorm, unaware of the time. The first thing she did was lock her watch around her wrist, to keep track of the time. The second thing she did was notice that is was only 6:30 in the morning. Charlotte glared at her owl, who hooted happily, and searched around for her wand until she found it in the back pocket of yesterday's pants.

She charmed her hair dry and it fell in soft vibrant curls around her shoulders. Charlotte pulled a clean pair of underwear and a second corset, this one black and gold with a sweetheart bust, out of her trunk. She pulled her underwear on then found a new pair of uniform pants and pulled them on as well. Foregoing a bra, Charlotte slipped the fresh corset over her head and began the almost impossible task of lacing it up herself.

Charlotte ate breakfast and made her way to History of Magic without seeing, or hearing, Adabelle, which she found rather strange. As lazy as the girl could be otherwise, Charlotte knew she was almost never late for her other classes. Sitting in one of the back desks, she turned and asked a seventh year Gryffindor,

"Have you seen Adabelle this morning?"

The Gryffindor shook his head and went back to his notes. Charlotte went back to her own as well and about halfway through the class, Adabell snuck in the door. She made her way to Charlotte's desk and slipped onto the bench.

"Where were you?" the redhead asked.

"Overslept," Adabelle whispered.

"And you say I'm irresponsible," Charlotte muttered back.

The brunette stuck her tongue out and the rest of the lesson was carried out with only Professor Binn's monotone to break the silence.

Charlotte went the rest of the day without seeing Adabelle, as History of Magic was the only class they had together on Thursday, and for some reason the Gryffindor wasn't at lunch. By the time dinner rolled around, the Ravenclaw was swamped with work and rather lonely. Instead of sitting through the meal and announcements, Charlotte made herself a sandwich, wrapped it in a nalkin and retreated to her empty dorm room, intent on responding to Viktor's latest letter.

* * *

><p><em>September 8th<em>

_Viktor,_

_Requiring someone to put their life on the line for a bit of glory os insane and barbaric. You can tell your Headmaster I said so. As for entering yourself, I guess that's your decision and I can't really ask you to change it. Besides the Tournament, I think Dumbledore is finally going to announce the Ball tonight. I hope he does. Adabelle's fit to explode if she has to go one more day without telling anyone. I think it will be an interesting sight if she does._

_Forgetting school altogether, my auditions have been set for December 3rd. It's a Saturday, so our Headmaster should not have a reason to keep me from going. I'm nervous. I've never auditioned for a role as big as this. The Audition's Master for London's Magical Theatre has assured me that he will write Dumbledore should he refuse. That's not what really bothers me; I don't really think Dumbledore would refuse. I'm almost afraid that he'll make a big deal out of it. Now that my grandfather has passed away, the only people who know about my artistic ventures are you and Adabelle._

_Charlotte Adele Wright_


	6. Chapter Four

Title: Only A Day

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating: T – M

Characters: Viktor/OC

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Viktor Krum or anything to do with that world. I also do not own any of the Edgar Allen Poe poetry seen here, but some poetry will be original.

Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. She only knows him as Viktor.

Author's Note: So sorry this part is so sort. I just haven't had the time to really go at it with the end of school and all. But now school is over and I have all the time in the world to get on with this. If you are reading this and are also a fan of my story 'Victorious Queen", I apologize. I have no inspiration towards that piece at all right now, but I hate to leave anything unfinished so I will be leaving it up. It will be on hiatus for the time being, but please feel no hesitation at messaging me or leaving a review. Who knows. Maybe the right word will set me on the right track again. Don't forget to leave me some love!

* * *

><p>September 22nd<p>

"It's been two weeks, hasn't it?"

"Shut up, Belle. It's not like we both have time to write each other every night."

"But two weeks?" the brunette said. "You and Secret-Lover-Man haven't gone two weeks without letters the whole five years you've been doing your whole, whole thing!"

"Thing?" Charlotte asked. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well every time I say affair you smack me!"

The redhead reached across the library table and smacked her friend on the arm.

"Ow!" Adabelle said.

"Serves you right," Charlotte said, withdrawing her hand. The redhead wiggled in her seat and sighed. "This corset is getting on my last nerve. It won't stay tied properly."

"Is it that new blue and silver one?" Adabelle asked.

"Yeah," Charlotte said.

"You been practicing at all? That audition is growing closer and closer, you know."

"As much as I have time for. I wish I had more time to practice, but with assignments and everything, I just can't do it all," the Ravenclaw sighed.

"Why don't we do this?" Adabelle said. "You and I can do our assignments in an old classroom after classes and you can practice while we brake. If we do that every night, then you get constant practice and I help with all these thing I don't understand."

"You are wonderful, Belle," Charlotte said, slumping as much as she could into her seat.

"I know," Adabelle said, smirking. "Why don't we start now? I'll get a classroom approved by a professor and you go get your sheet music."

"Okay. Help me put these books away first, though."

Adabelle snorted and flicked her wand. All the books on the table that belonged to the library flew to their rightful places. The books that the girls owned themselves closed and slid into their rightful bags.

"Show off," Charlotte said.

"You love me for it. Now, go! Go! Get that sheet music and I'll got talk to a professor."

"I love you, Belle! You're an angel!" Charlotte said taking off down the corridor.

"Yeah, yeah! Save the 'I love you's for Secret-Lover-Man!" the Gryffindor yelled after her.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this," Charlotte said nervously.<p>

"Relax and get up there," Adabelle said.

While Charlotte had been gone to her dorm room, Adabelle had conferred with Professor McGonagall to procure a classroom. As soon as she had done that, she used all her know-how to turn the empty space into a theatre stage. Charlotte was now standing on an elevated stage with a spotlight shining down on the center. Thick, red velvet curtains swept around the room and over the stage. Charlotte sighed and motioned to Adabelle.

"Tighten my corset, will you?"

She began to unbutton her uniform shirt.

"Sure. How tight?"

"Performance tight," Charlotte said. "I need to see how tight I need to be wearing it."

"Okay," she agreed.

The brunette loosened the ties of the corset before pulling them almost painfully tight. Charlotte stood as straight as she could and let all the air out of her lungs. Adabelle tied the ends in a solid knot before ushering Charlotte onto the stage. With the first of her steps, Adabelle flicked her wand and Charlotte's pants were transformed into a full skirt in a beautiful midnight blue that matched the color of her corset. Charlotte paused and looked down.

"Very funny, Belle. Change it back."

"No way. You might was well get used to the weight. They're going to be stuffing you into some pretty big costumes for the Opera."

"I don't even have the part yet, Belle, so don't start about all the glamour. And you make it sound like I'm giant," she mumbled the last part.

"You're in no way shaped funny, or fat, or anything else but beautiful. Stop sulking and get on that stage and sing me something."

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her best friend and climbed the three steps to the stage. She stepped into the center of the stage, into the spotlight, and arranged her skirts. Adabelle charmed a music stand in front of her and Charlotte arranged her sheet music on it.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she said quietly.

"Go insane. Probably lose your head. Definitely be more boring," Adabelle teased. "Stop talking and belt it out."

"It's the Phantom of the Opera, Belle. You don't just 'belt it out'. Now toss me my wand," she commanded.

"Why?" Adabelle asked, doing as she was told.

"So I can start the music," Charlotte said.

The redhead tapped her sheet music twice and the air around her glittered with golden mist-like magic. The stage light lowered a bit and the sounds of an orchestra began to filter into the room. Charlotte cleared her throat.

"_Think of me,  
>think of me fondly, when<br>we've said goodbye.  
>Remember me<br>once in a while, please  
>promise me you'll try."<em>

Charlotte's voice floated up through the music like a phoenix rising from its ashes: clumsy at the very first, but soon the most smooth and beautiful thing in existence. She flowed with the music, rising over it when needed and becoming ultimately comfortable with herself like Adabelle had never seen before.

"_When you find,  
>that once again you long<br>to take your heart back,  
>and be free<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me.<em>

We never said  
>our love was evergreen<br>or as unchanging as the sea...  
>but if you can still remember,<br>stop and think of me."

Charlotte stopped abruptly and began to choke on her words. The music came to a crashing halt that could have deafened a mermaid, all because of unexpected clapping from the back of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Review if you love me, or Charlotte, or Viktor! Otherwise we will crumble to dust from heartbreak!<p> 


	7. Chapter Five

Title: Only A Day

Author: WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk

Universe: Harry Potter

Rating: T – M

Characters: Viktor/OC

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or Viktor Krum or anything to do with that world. I also do not own any of the Edgar Allen Poe poetry seen here, but some poetry will be original.

Summary: Nobody knows that Viktor Krum, the greatest Seeker in the world, the pride of Durmstrang School, is actually a closet poet. The only person aware of this, his pen pal of five years, doesn't actually know who he is. She only knows him as Viktor.

* * *

><p><em>September 22nd<em>

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever lived through," Charlotte muttered into Adabelle's ear.

"No it's not," she murmured back. "What about the time that kid pushed you off the stage but everyone thought you fell?"

"This was worse," the Ravenclaw insisted.

"If you say so. They _were_ rather impressed, despite your abrupt halt, though. So that's something to be proud of."

"They would have been "impressed" even if I was horrible. They're teachers. They live to give students hope," Charlotte sighed. "You're not helping."

"What do you want me to say? That you sucked and that you might as well just throw in the towel now before you embarrass yourself in front of more people?"

"That was helpful," Charlotte said flatly.

"Well you won't listen to anything else! Why won't you believe us when we say that you've got the voice of an angel?"

* * *

><p><em>October 6th<em>

_Dear Viktor,_

_Since it's been about a month since we've heard from each other, I figured it was time to catch you up on everything that's gone on here at Hogwarts._

_Everything is crazy. It's that simple. Students are running around trying to finish assignments and find a costume to the Halloween Ball. Adabelle won't leave me alone about shopping for one either. She has been helping me practice for the auditions in December, though. They're coming faster than I'm particularly comfortable with, but I think that's just my nerves._

_The first night she took me to practice, she made the classroom we used into a stage. It really was clever of her, trying to help me with my stage fright like that. But, then, she had to go and leave the door open for three of our professors to walk in. I've never been so embarrassed in my life; not even when I was pushed off the stage during last July's production of Romeo and Juliet._

_I hope things are going much better for you,_

_Charlotte Adele Wright_

* * *

><p><em>October 10th<em>

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Do not fret about the auditions; you will do very well. As for things going better, I am not positive that they are. Classes are in turmoil and all anyone seems to care about is making the short list for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm so sick of the talk that I am ready to get on my broom and never come back. If I did not know that I had already made the list, I would not even bother trying to, my competitive streak be damned._

_And if you take too terribly long trying to find a costume, then you might not find one at all. You might find comfort that the other boys are as worried about it as your Adabelle sounds. What I don't think they realize yet, is that, for any formal occasion, they must wear their dress uniforms. Karkaroff has been lenient in allowing masks, and fortunately I have found mine already. It is black, red, and gold. I hope you will have some luck of your own,_

_Viktor_

* * *

><p>Charlotte dragged her feet as Adabelle dragged her into the third store in Hogsmeade. They had been looking for Halloween costumes for hours now, and the Ravenclaw was getting sick of all the dressing, presenting to Adabelle, undressing and all over again. The Gryffindor had found her dress already; it was a dark emerald green with a small train that hugged her body. The mask she had picked to go with it was velvety black with green, purple, and silver scales on it.<p>

"This is the last store I'm going into today," Charlotte warned her. "I'll come back next weekend if you make me, but I'm tired."

"We'll see," Adabell said.

"There is no 'we'll-," Charlotte stopped mid-sentence and Adabelle had to turn around to see why.

Charlotte's blue eyes had caught on a beautiful golden gown on the other side of the shop. She approached it and circled, taking in the shimmering fabric and the mermaid cut. It was strapless, and cut in a drastic hourglass figure and Charlotte could see the barest hint of corset boning under the gold. Adabelle spoke in her ear, quiet and wonder-like,

"That's your dress."

Charlotte nodded mutely; she couldn't agree more.


	8. UPDATE

Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been getting a few PMs about continuing "Only A Day", and I've been looking back at it. Frankly' I'm ashamed to have posted this. The writing is nowhere near my standards today. So here's what I'm going to do: I'm going to rewrite it. I'll leave what's there up, and then when I start again, I'll let everyone know. Hopefully I'll be able to flesh things out a little better and extend some things. I'll definitely improve the dialough, but I'm still going to stick to the main sory line and just tweak a few details here and there. If you guys have any suggestions or wncouragement, let me know! –Raven


End file.
